Our Unconventional Family
by Lydia.Faye
Summary: With a broken heart Stefan leaves Mystic Falls after graduation. He spends the first three months healing from a broken heart at Elena's choice. After he feels ready to move on he moved to Seattle for a fresh start. Upon arriving he makes a new life for himself. Until one day he runs into Rebekah Mikaelson and what appears to be her adoptive daughter.
1. Cast List

Cast List

Main Cast:::

Stefan Salvatore played by Paul Wesley

Rebekah Mikaelson played by Claire Holt

Hope Mikaelson played by Charlie and Blake

Liliana Mikaelson Salvatore played by TBD

Niklaus Mikaelson played by Joesph Morgan

Hayley Marshall played by Phoebe Tonkin

Elijah Mikaelson played by Daniel Gillies

Marcel Gerard played by Charles Michael Davis

Camille O'Connell play by Leah Pipes

Davina Claire played by Danielle Campbell

Freya Mikaelson played by Riley Voelkel

Kol Mikaelson played by Nathaniel Buzolic

Guest Stars

Damon Salvatore played by Ian Somerhalder

Elena Gilbert played by Nina Dobrev

Caroline Forbes played by Candice King

Bonnie Bennett played by Kat Graham

Katherine Pierce played by Nina Dobrev

Tyler Lockwood played by Michael Trevino

Everyone else is played by who they are on the show but won't be important characters in this story.


	2. Playlist

Playlist:::

You Are in Love - Taylor Swift

The Words - Christina Perry

Perfect- Ed Sheeran

What If - Kane Brown feat. Lauren Alaina

Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran

Not Today - Imagine Dragon

Certain Things - James Arthur

More to be added at a later date. And feel free to recommend any songs that you feel goes with this story.


	3. Chapter One: Welcome to Seattle

Chapter One: Welcome to Seattle

 _The secret to living the life of your dreams is to start living the life of your dreams today, in every little way you possibly can. - Mike Dooley_

It was late when his plane landed. The lights from the city were bright and blinding. It was the exact opposite of the home he left behind. It was bright and lively unlike the small town he escaped from three months before. This was what he needed. He needed a change where he could find freedom from his past and the pain that had consumed his immortal life. This city was his new beginning and he hoped that he would find happiness here and maybe just maybe he could live the life he had once dreamed of despite being a vampire.

Stefan Salvatore made his way down the unloading ramp at Sea-Tac Airport. At one in the morning the airport was still very busy. His eyes scanned the crowd and he gave a small smile at the people rushing around him. It was completely different than the small airport just outside Mystic Falls. Following the sign he picked up his small duffel bag and made his way outside the airport finding a taxi.

" Where to sir?" The cabbie with dark brown hair grunted out. Stefan rattled off the address of his recently purchased house. It was silent in the cab except for the sounds of classic rock spilling from the speakers and the sound of the cabbies breathing. Stefan kept his eyes trained on the buildings passing by. He couldn't help but think of the reason he had fled Mystic Falls.

Elena had chosen Damon. The thought didn't hurt nearly as much as it did three months prior. While he was still upset he had long learned that it wasn't the end of the world to him anymore. He and Elena had broken up long before graduation night. He didn't want to be sad any more. He wanted to find happiness again. So after dumping Silas body he left Mystic Falls and drove all the way to Portland. He had stayed their for over two months healing his broken heart.

Two weeks ago he got a visit from Caroline and she was the one who helped him realize that he needed to move on. He was going to be forever grateful for her and her ability to get him to look at all the positive things in his life. With her help he set up a new life. He found a job working at a newspaper/online news center here in Seattle, then he found a house and bought it. Caroline had helped him order new furniture and went with him to buy a new car. After two weeks Caroline was ready to head back to Mystic Falls and Tyler. Stefan was sad to see her go but knew that he needed to stand on his own while starting his new life.

Now here he was sitting in the backseat of a cab that was pulling up to his new home. The brand new Range Rover he bought at Caroline's suggestion sat in the drive way in front of the blue house. The house wasn't anything close to the size of the Boarding House but it was very beautiful. It had four bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms. The kitchen was beautiful and connected to the living room. He loved the open floor plan it made the house look bigger than it was. It was perfect at least for him.

Getting out of the cab he handed over the money he owed the driver including a large tip. Grabbing the black duffle bags he shut the door and made his way towards his house. Finding the keys under a flower pot by the door he took a deep breath before opening it. It was just as he pictured it. The furniture was all set up as there were boxes of stuff he had Caroline send from Mystic Falls. Closing and locking the door he moved further inside the house. Examining each room before ending up in the master bedroom. The walls were painted a light blue. The dark brown furniture giving it a more masculine feel. Setting his bag on the bed he walked over to the window he could see the lights of the city in the distance it was a promise of a new begging.

" Welcome to Seattle" Stefan whispered into the night with the sound of hope in his voice.


	4. Chapter 2: Lily

"Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue

and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true" - The Wizard of Oz

One Year Later

The sound of a newborn cries brought tears of joy to the eyes of the couple sitting outside a hospital room. This was the moment they had waited the last six months for. Since the night they saved a scared sixteen year old from becoming a vampires dinner. The girl Katie had ran away from home upon learning of her pregnancy. After saving her Stefan and his girlfriend had talked the girl into returning home and talking to her parents. A week after that night Rebekah had called the girl to make sure she was okay. Rebekah and Katie met for lunch the next day and Katie told Rebekah that she was giving her baby up for adoption.

That night after putting a four month old Hope to bed Rebekah had brought up the idea of her and Stefan adopting Katie's baby. At first Stefan was hesitant. He loved Rebekah and Hope but he was afraid that one day they would leave him. Hope to go back with Klaus and Hayley and Rebekah with another man. But after much debating he finally made a decision. He wanted to adopt Katie's baby. Rebekah had been thrilled and called Katie the next morning to set up a dinner with Katie and her parents.

 _Flashback_

 _Stefan watched as Rebekah flitted around the room. Fluffing pillows and straightening pictures. Hope was in her pink swing sleeping unaware of her aunts anxiety._

 _"Bekah!" Rebekah stopped and looked at Stefan. He walked over and pulled her into his arms her blonde head resting against his undead heart. "It's gonna be fine."_

 _Rebekah pulled away and stared up into his eyes. Stefan could see the fear in her eyes. Anxiety rolled off her body in waves. " You don't know that. They could hate us. They already have doubts because of our 'age'. We look like seventeen year olds and already have a baby."_

 _" Listen to me Bekah. To them we just look young for our 'age'. As for Hope she's a good baby. Happy and healthy. She has everything she needs and she has an abundance of love. Once they see that they will know that we will love and care for this new baby like it was ours biologically. Everything is gonna work out." Stefan gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her lips. Rebekah melted into his kiss and returned it with one of her own._

 _At the sound of the doorbell the couple pulled apart. Stefan gave Rebekah one last hug before making his way to the front door. Opening it he smiled at the three people standing on the other side of the door. Katie stood in the middle. She was a petite red head with hazel eyes and freckles on her nose. She was a pretty girl and from what Rebekah told him very smart. On Katie's right was a woman with hair the same shade as Katie's but with streaks of grey. On Katie's left was a silver haired man with bright green eyes. He was tall and hard looking. Stefan felt a brief flash of intimidation before shaking it off._

 _" Hello. I'm Stefan." Stefan held out his hand for Katie's father who gave it a quick shake. Stefan then turned to Katie and smiled. She looked nervous. Opening the door wider he invited the trio into the house. Escorting then into the living room where Rebekah was holding a now awake Hope. " This is my wife Rebekah and our daughter Hope."_

 _" It's very nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Gilmore." Rebekah gave them a brilliant smile. You could see the relief on Mrs. Gilmore's face._

 _" Its Joe and Millie. And I wanted to thank you guys for saving Katie from that awful man. I don't think my girl would be here if it wasn't for you two." Mrs. Gilmore gave them grateful looks before grabbing Katie's hand._

 _" Dinner is ready if you would like to eat before any decisions are made?" Rebekah wished she could just compel them but Stefan had talked her out of it. This needed to be done by the book._

 _" Yes please. I'm starving." Katie slapped a hand over her mouth. Stefan and Rebekah just smiled at her. "Sorry. It's like now that I'm pregnant I don't have a filter anymore. I just say whatever comes to mind."_

 _"That's okay. It happens." Rebekah's mind flashed back to Hayley. Hayley was very outspoken normally but when she was pregnant everything the werewolf thought was said aloud. " I hope Italian is okay. My husbands family is from Italy and he loves to cook recipes from old family cookbooks."_

 _" Italian sounds delicious." Millie smiled. Following the couple into the dining room. The table was beautifully set and on the far end of the table sat a portable baby bouncer. Millie watched as the blonde set the baby in the bouncer and buckled her in. Her husband was also watching. Keeping a close eye on the young couples movements. She could see the questions in his eyes._

 _After they were all seated and served Joe finally started to talk. " Katie tells me that you guys think you would be the perfect people to raise her baby. But I have my doubts. You two are young. Not even thirty and already have a baby. Why do you want another one? Especially one that's not even yours?"_

 _Stefan watched as Rebekah flinched at the mans questions. He grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. Looking Joe in the eye Stefan replied " Hopes birth was very traumatic and it left Rebekah unable to carry anymore children. We had talked about adopting even before we met Katie. It never mattered to us if the child was not ours biologically. We just want to add more love to our family. We want Hope to have someone to grow up with. I have a brother who I am very close to and Rebekah has four brothers who she is also very close with. We want Hope to have that to. We love our daughter more than anything and we want to share that same love with another baby."_

 _" That's all fine and dandy but I still don't know if my daughter she give her only child to a couple of what twenty five year olds. Yes you seem to be doing well for yourselves. But you guys are so young. A lot can happen and I don't know if I can live with knowing that my grandchild might end up in a less than ideal environment." Joe grunted out. Stefan could feel Rebekah start to freak out. He held tighter to her hand and gave her a quick look._

 _Rebekah took several deep breaths before answering the man. " Mr. Gilmore. I understand your concerns. But you are wrong. My husband and I have been through a lot in our lives. But one thing you never have to worry about is that we would do anything to hurt this baby. We both come from unstable childhoods. Our fathers were not good men. Our mothers died before their time. Those things taught us how to be better parents and better people. My husband is a good man. He is kind and caring and protective. He loves Hope more than anything in the world and he would love this baby to. I like to think I'm a good mother. Yes I've made mistakes but every parent does. We aren't perfect but we try the best we can to provide for our children. We love them and support them and that all we can really do. So you never ever have to worry that this baby will be anything other than cared for and loved."_

 _End Flashback_

That night changed everything. The Gilmore's has called a week later with the decision to allow the Salvatore's to adopt Katie's baby. The months flew by and finally here they were ready to meet their new daughter. Rebekah stood with a now 11 month old Hope in her arms. A pink and grey diaper bag over her shoulder. Stefan stood up bringing the black and grey car seat with him. They knocked on the door and entered upon the quiet come in from inside the room.

Sitting up in the hospital bed was Katie her red hair pulled back into a messy bun. She had tears running down her freckled cheeks. In her arms was the smallest baby Stefan had ever seen. When he met Hope for the first time she was two months old and a lot bigger than the baby girl in Katie's arms. Rebekah let out small sob of joy at the sight of the baby. She walked over and looked down at the little girl. After setting the car seat down Stefan moved to stand next to his wife. Katie looked up from the baby at the three of them and gave them a small smile. She carefully moved the baby so that Stefan would have to take her.

After adjusting his arms Stefan pulled the baby close to his chest. Her weight settling in his arms sent a feeling of pure love through his body. He turned so Rebekah could touch the babies soft cheek. "She's beautiful." Stefan whispered.

Katie watched the four of them. Hope was looking at the baby curiously from her mother arms. Rebekah had a look of pure love on her face that mirrored Stefan's. Katie knew she made the right decision. The little baby she carried for nine moths was never her baby she was always meant to be their baby. " So does she have a name?"

Rebekah looked up from the little freckled face and gave Katie a massive grin. " Lilyanna Nikolina Mikaelson Salvatore."

" Well that's a mouthful." Katie laughed out. Stefan just smiled at her briefly before turning back to the baby.

" She's named after Stefan's mother and my brother. But I think we will call her Lily."


End file.
